Hades (Final Fantasy IX)
Hades, originally introduced to the player as a Mysterious Voice, is a superboss in Final Fantasy IX. He is encountered in Memoria in the ocean room by walking right and examining the area behind the large rock and choosing not to leave when asked. There will be no "?" field icon to indicate him, but pressing reveals him. Instead of the the normal boss music, "Hunter's Chance" plays during the fight. Hades's existence is hinted at the start of the game in Mogster's tutorial Active Time Event about synthesis. Mogster mentions a "Legendary Synthesist" that can create the best items. Stats Battle Hades's Judgment Sword attack saps a party member to a single HP. Hades uses both Freeze and Mustard Bomb. His Curse attack deals random damage and inflicts Confuse, Poison, Mini, Darkness, and Slow on all party members. When Hades powers up his sword he will countdown to casting Doomsday, dealing heavy Shadow-elemental damage to the entire party while healing himself. He uses Curse on every odd numbered count, and Doomsday on every even numbered count. If the party has defeated Ozma before encountering Hades, Hades will comment: :"Wh-What!? You've defeated Ozma!?" :"I've come too far to retreat." :"Onward!" Strategy Equipping immunization abilities (Clear Headed, Body Temp, Antibody, Bright Eyes, etc.) will help and Quina's Angel's Snack can aid in removing the status ailments, although it doesn't heal Confuse. It is recommended to defeat Hades before he casts Doomsday. To avoid being devastated by Doomsday, the party can equip Shadow-nullifying/absorbing items, such as Egoist's Armlet, Pumice Piece, Ninja Gear and Demon Mail. Hades is classified as a demon-type enemy, but also as flying-type due to him hovering. This means characters equipped with the Devil Killer or Bird Killer abilities will boost damage. AI script Synthesis shop If the party defeats Hades he will provide a synthesis shop, enabling the party to synthesize a Pumice from two Pumice Pieces. This Add-on can teach Dagger the summon Ark. He can also synthesize other rare items, including Phoenix Pinions, the Robe of Lords, and Protect Rings. Tin Armor, Steiner's best suit of armor, can be synthesized with an Ore and a Hammer (the reward for completing the Stellazzio sidequest), but if the player synthesizes the Tin Armor they miss out on an extra scene in the game's ending. Hades can also synthesize Beatrix's Save the Queen, but nobody can equip it as a weapon (however, it can be thrown by Amarant). Tetra Master Behind the scenes Hades is never seen outside of his battle, even after the player defeats him. His synthesis shop can be accessed by talking to him in the same spot where the player fought him. This is similar to the final boss Necron, who likewise doesn't have a field model. Hades was originally planned to be the final boss, but was changed to an optional boss. The concept artwork at right of the final battlefield shows the party fighting Hades instead of Necron. There are eyes on the face of his sword and on his throne. Blinking disembodied eyes are also seen in the final battle arena, showing the connection between Hades and the original final battle. Incidentally, eyes are also a feature of many Terran structures (e.g. Pandemonium). Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Hades FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork. FFIX Curse 2.png|Curse. FFIX Judgment Sword.png|Judgment Sword. FFIX Cleave.png|Cleave. Hades-impressed.png|Hades comments on the party having defeated Ozma. Etymology de:Hades (FFIX) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy IX Category:Superbosses